Birthday Bash
by Kelsica2
Summary: It’s Lena Greene’s birthday! And, of course, her self-absorbed boyfriend Chris completely forgot. Or did he? Chris/Lena, Trent/Lindsay and DJ/Eva. This is a super special awesome b-day gift for my buddy 1000GreenSun. Happy birthday, Greenie!
1. Chapter 1

*singing off-key* Happy birfday to you, happy birfday to you, happy birfday, dear Greeeeeeeenieeeeeeee… Happy birfday to you!

Well, I'm a day early, but I kind of have to, since I'll have church tomorrow and stuff. So happy early birfday! *superhugs*

Greenie, you're one of my bestest buddehs on , and dA, and you've done so much for me, so I am more than happy to give you a lil something something for your special day :3

I hope you don't mind me borrowing Lena. If you do… TOO HACKIN' BAD!!!

*ahem* Just kidding… This is also why I've been nonexistant on our RP forum. So as soon as this is over, I'll get back to that C:

Everybody might not be in character, but this is a few years in the future, so they're bound to have changed.

Well, hope you enjoy! 'Specially you, Green Scene! :D

* * *

Lena Greene woke up in the morning, hearing the quiet, peaceful chirping of the birds. She smiled. _What a refreshing change… I usually wake up to Peaches snoring… _

She got up, stretched, and looked out the open window in her bedroom, seeing the beautiful day ready to greet her. "Wow, this is a great day!" She walked over to her mirror and smiled to herself. "A great day to turn twenty five…"

Lena combed her long, brunette hair, and slipped on a green hoodie, her jeans, and a pair of flip flips. She happily twirled and skipped into the kitchen, grabbing a banana for her quick breakfast before skipping out the door of her apartment.

When she got to her destination, her boyfriend's huge mansion, she rung the doorbell and patiently waited, rocking back and forth on her heels. When the butler finally opened the door, Lena perkily waved and greeted, "Hi, Jeeves!"

"Miss Greene," the butler started, with a thick British accent, "For the last time, my name is Daniel."

"Yeah, I know," Lena chirped. "But I like the name Jeeves better. It fits you."

'Jeeves' rolled his eyes and droned, "Whatever you wish, Miss Greene. Master McLean is in his study. Right this way…"

He started leading her to said study, but Lena stopped him and told him, "Jeeves, I've been here a million times. I think I know the way around my own boyfriend's house! Go watch TV or something."

Daniel- er, I mean Jeeves, shrugged and walked away.

--

Lena peeked in through the crack in the door of Chris' study, seeing her boyfriend talking on a cell phone and sitting in a comfy leather chair. Lena had told Chris how much she hated that chair, since it was made out of some poor, dead cow, but Chris had refused to get rid of it, so she was going to have to live with it.

"What do you mean you can't get it to me by this afternoon?" Chris yelled. "Maybe you should get your head out of your butt and get it done! And if you don't, I'll make sure that you'll never work in this town again!" He threw his cell phone out the window, then turned to see his girlfriend peeking at him. "Lena, what are you doing here?"

"What, I can't visit my boyfriend?" Lena said, walking toward him. She sat on his lap and sexily caressed his hair. "Is there something you want to tell me?" she whispered, smiling.

"Yeah…" He stood up, dropping her on the floor. "Could you leave? I'm not really in the mood for company today."

"W-what?" Lena got up, looking crestfallen. "B-but… don't you think there's something special about today? You _do_ remember what day it is, don't you?"

"Yeah," Chris mumbled, brows furrowed. "Today's apparently Bug the Crap Out of Chris Day, since you're still pestering me." He grabbed a stack of papers and looked over them. "Look, I'm not in the mood for your perky crap right now, so just leave, would you?"

_How could he forget my birthday, of all days? He remembers Chef's birthday, but not mine? The nerve of him! _Lena, on the brink of tears, glared at the former reality show host. "Fine!" she spat, storming out the door. "If you're going to be that way, then maybe I'll just never come back!" She slammed the door and shoved the butler out of her way. "Move, Daniel!"

She stomped down the stairs, Daniel yelling, "But you changed my name to Jeeves!" though it fell upon deaf ears because she was already out of the mansion.

--

She walked all the way to the curb and sat down before she lost all of her anger and just started crying.

How could he forget? Chris was a little self absorbed, but he wasn't _that _much of a jerk! They had been dating for seven full years, and he had always done something extravagant for her yearly celebration. One year he even donated enough money to Greenpeace in _her_ name to completely save the polar bears from extinction! But it looks like this year was different… And for the worse.

Lena pulled out her cell phone, weakly pressed a speed dial number, and held it to her ear, lightly sobbing.

"_Hello_?" A voice from the other end of the phone asked. There was some crying in the background, until the voice calmly shushed it.

"Li-Li-Lindsay?" Lena asked.

"_Lena? Oh, what's wrong? You sound so sad_."

"I… I really need to talk to someone. Are you and Trent free?" She propped her chin in her hand sadly.

"_Oh, of course, sweetie_," Lindsay supportively said. She then faintly said, "_Trent, take Stella. I need both hands_," so it was safe to assume she was talking to her husband and not Lena. "_Do you want to meet somewhere, like Vegan Café_?" she asked.

"C-can I just come over to your house? I don't want to be seen in public like this…" Lena wiped away her tears.

"_Sure. __Do you want Trent to pick you up_?" Lindsay asked.

"No…" Lena sighed. "Just because I'm upset doesn't mean the environment has to suffer with the toxic gas emissions that Trent's motorcycle beast produces."

"_Hey_!" Trent yelled. "_She put this on speaker phone, you know! Don't talk about Cheryl like that_!"

"_Trent, I swear_," Lindsay began, sounding upset. "_Sometimes I think you love that piece of scrap metal more than your own wife and daughter_!"

"_Of course not, Linds! You know I love you two more than anything in the world_," Trent protested. "_But I can't ride you or Stella to work_!"

The couple continued to fight, and Lena finally just hung up and tucked her phone back in her hoodie pocket. Lena had never seen or heard Lindsay and Trent fight, but she figured it was best to leave them alone for a while.

Wiping the rest of the tears away, she stood up and started walking the long walk to their house. Hopefully, they would have cooled off by the time she got there.

* * *

Stella's a baby, btw. Don't think I made that very clear.

First chapter's over. I predict there will be three, maybe four chapters. Maybe more, if I feel like it's necessary.

Hope you like it, Greenie! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Actual Birthday, Cassie! :D

…

Whoa, that was weird. I don't think I've actually ever called you by your first name before. Lol…

* * *

Lena stood in front of Trent and Lindsay's house for a while, trying to pull herself together. Making sure her eyes or nose weren't running, she finally sighed and rung the doorbell.

She was greeted by a speedy hug from Lindsay, who quickly ushered her into the living room and plopped her down on the olive-colored couch. "Tell me what happened. I mean, it must have been pretty bad if it put this much of a damper on your birthday."

Lena perked up slightly at hearing that. "Aww, you remembered!" She perked right back down. "Too bad my own boyfriend didn't…"

Lindsay gasped, covering her mouth with the hand that wasn't on Lena's shoulder. "He didn't!"

The environmentalist nodded. "He did." Lena looked around, noticing a certain somebody was missing. "Speaking of significant others, where's Trent?"

"He's feeding Stella in the kitchen," Lindsay explained. "But enough about that, we need to talk about Chris. So what happened?"

Lena, trying not to cry again, said, "Well, I went over to his place, like I do everyday."

Trent, from the kitchen, yelled, "Lindsay, she's not eating it!"

"You're her father, Trent!" the blonde yelled back. "If you let her take control this early, you're screwed when she hits her teen years!" Lena could sense the harshness in her tone, so she assumed their fight hadn't exactly been peacefully resolved. She turned back to Lena, gave her an apologetic look and said, "Continue."

"Oh, right. So anyways, I was expecting him to have something really extravagant planned." Lena blushed. "Not that I think I deserve it, it's just that he's done it every year ever since we started dating. So I just sort of… expected it, you know?"

Lindsay nodded understandingly, but paused for a minute, both listening as Trent tried to persuade Stella to eat her mush. "C'mon, sweet pea, it's good! Look, Daddy likes it!" They heard some chewing noise, which sounded like he had taken a bite of her baby food. That was followed by the sound of a bowl and spoon falling to the ground, a disgusted Trent spitting the mush out and a happy Stella giggling at her daddy's misery. "Damn it! No wonder she won't eat these strained peas. They taste awful!"

"Don't swear in front of the baby!" Lindsay yelled, standing up, but not leaving her spot in front of the couch.

Trent, holding an adorable blonde baby and poking his head out of the kitchen door, glared at her. "She's too young to even understand what I just said! And don't act all high and mighty with me, Miss Cuss-Out-Heather-in-Front-of-the-Entire-Viewing-World!"

Lindsay gasped at the long, insulting name, then took a second to think of an insulting thing to call him. It was harder than she thought.

Lena looked from Trent to Lindsay, almost scared to give her opinion on their fight. When Trent and Lindsay fought, it was like they were two completely different people from the adorable couple she knew and loved.

Trent looked at Lena, shocked, like he had just realized she was there. "Oh, hey, Lena. Um…" He shifted Stella to one arm so he could sheepishly rub the back of his head with his free hand. "Sorry, I wouldn't have overreacted like that if I had known you were here."

"I-It's fine Trent," Lena reassured. "Look, maybe this was a bad time to come over."

She stood up, ready to leave, but Lindsay gently grabbed her wrist and got her to sit back down. "No, no, don't leave." Lindsay looked apologetically at Trent, and he returned it with an apologetic smile of his own. "We're sorry. We shouldn't be bickering about silly stuff when you're so upset. Now tell us more about what that creep Chris did."

"No, actually…" Lena stood up. "I don't really want to talk about it anymore. I'm not going to let that jerk ruin my birthday!"

"Yay!" Lindsay sprung up and gave her a hug. "Now there's the Lena we know and love!"

"You know, I think I know how I want to spend my birthday," Lena mused, tapping her noggin in thought. "I think I heard something about a protest that's taking place downtown this afternoon. I wasn't really planning on going but…" She smiled widely at the thought of all the picket signs and chanting. "Helping out a worthy cause would be a great way to spend my birthday."

Lindsay blinked, trying to hid her disappointment and disapproval behind a toothy smile. "Protesting?" she asked. Lena nodded in response. "Um… Are you sure you wouldn't rather go on a shopping spree with me? Like, say… at that mall on Larkin Lane?"

"Lindsay, it's _my_ birthday, not yours ," Lena kidded, a small grin on her lips. "Besides, we'd have to pass _Chris'_ place to get there," she explained, saying the former host's name with a venomous tone. She couldn't help but notice that Trent looked a little bit nervous.

Lindsay looked just as nervous as he did. "Uh… Okay. That'll be fun, too, I guess." She paused, blinked, and asked, "But are you sure you wouldn't rather save the whales or Wales or whatever another day and go _past Chris' house _and to the mall?"

Lena looked at the clock on the wall and yelped, "Oh, crap, the protest starts in thirty minutes! Bye, you three!" She dashed out the entrance with a quick wave, and shut the door behind her.

The couple, and the baby, were silent for a while, until Lindsay shrieked in horror, which cause poor Stella to cry from the high noise.

"Oh my gosh, Trent!" Lindsay exclaimed, in a panic. "What are we going to do?! Protesting downtown wasn't part of his plan!"

Trent who was trying to calm Stella down, finally placed her in her pink automated baby swing, which calmed her down immediately. Trent, however, was not calm. "I don't know, but we have to do something!" He pulled out his cell phone, pressed a speed dial number, and waited for someone to pick up.

"_Talk to me_."

"Man, before I tell you this, Linds and I had nothing to do to influence this. Okay, Lindsay tried to get her to fall into the plan, but-"

"_Lena's not coming to my place, is she_?"

Trent paused. "… No."

The voice was much calmer than Trent thought he'd be. "_You and Lindsay pretended to fight about a bunch of stupid stuff, right_?"

"Yeah. Just like you said."

"_Oh. Well… Where'd she go_?"

"Downtown. Something about a protest."

The voice sighed. "_I should have known. Oh, this isn't good, bra… Uh… Oh, wait, I got it! Go down to the protest or whatever. I'll call DJ and Eva and tell them to meet you there, they'll explain everything I just planned to you_."

"Okay, sure thing. Bye." With that, Trent hung up and tucked his phone back into his black jeans pocket. "Linds, we need to go downtown."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"He said DJ and Eva would explain," Trent said grabbing her wrist and practically dragging her out the door. "I'll tell you what's happening on the way!"

"Okay, let's take my car!" Lindsay said, grabbing her keys off the coffee table and getting herself out of her husband's grip. She ran to her car, which was hard to do since she was wearing stiletto heels.

Trent followed close behind, slamming the door.

A few seconds later, he rushed back in, grabbed Stella out of her swing and said, "I am **so** sorry." He kissed the top of her head, headed toward the door and whispered, "Let's not tell Mommy I almost did that, okay?"

* * *

Man, Trent's a suckish dad, trying to leave poor Stella home alone! :O

But a twist has arrived! What does the mysterious voice have planned? Only the next chapter will tell! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Two-Days-After-Your Birthday, Green Bean! :3 Sorry this is late, and short, but it's here! :D

* * *

Lena happily skipped over to the frantic mob of people by the Mega Stylish Fashion Superstore downtown, a blank picket sign lazily slung under her arm. Protesting makes everything better!

"Oh, this looks like it'll be a good one!" Her eyes darted from sign to sign, trying to see what they were even protesting about. People had picket signs that said things like, "I'd rather go naked than wear fur," and some of them were even proving the point of their sign by marching around in the nude.

Lena sighed. Naked guys reminded her of Chris… Not that she had ever actually seen him naked. He had never even taken his shirt off in front of her for some reason. But back in her fangirl phase, before they had started dating, she had pictured it a million times. A miiiiiiiiiiiillion times….

--

"DJ, why do we have to do this?" Eva groaned as she stepped out of his dark green car.

"Because if we don't, Lena's surprise is going to be ruined," DJ explained, locking the car up.

"You know I hate all this tree hugger protesting nonsense!" she complained, crossing her arms over her chest. "The only reason I ever come to any of them _at all _is because you force me to."

"Well, this time, it's different," he told her. "We're not actually taking part in the protest this time. We're just luring Lena away from it so we can take her to his place for the surprise."

"I don't see why we're even helping that tool in the first place!" She kicked the tire of a nearby parked car and popped it completely. "He was a total jerk to us on Total Drama Island and his plan totally sucks!"

DJ smirked. "Last I checked, you weren't that nice all those years ago, either…" He winced and quickly apologized when Eva growled at him. "But don't you want Lena to be happy?"

"Sure I do, but-"

"Well, this is the only way to do it. And we're the only people who can do it. And Trent and Lindsay, but they're not here yet, so they don't count…"

"We got her that solar powered, ten minute tofu maker she's been begging us to get her for the past three birthdays!" She cocked her unibrow and asked, "Can't we just give her that and call it a day?"

DJ gave her a disapproving frown and she sighed in defeat. "Oh, fine. Let's just get this thing over with." She walked over to him and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss. "You're just lucky I love you so damn much…"

--

"I still can't believe you almost forgot her!"

"Well, I didn't exactly see _you_ spring into action, Mom of the Year!"

Lindsay gasped and pouted. "Oh yeah? Well, you're the…" She threw her hands up in the air and angrily yelled, "Big Fat Jerkface of the Year!"

As they got out of the car after Trent parked it and Lindsay grabbed Stella from her car seat, they continued to argue and walk toward DJ and Eva. Even when they stopped, they still kept screaming at each other.

"Wow, you guys are good," Eva commented, making them stop their bickering. "The guy just told you to fight when Lena was around. You guys take commitment to a whole new level."

Trent and Lindsay exchanged embarrassed glances. That fight had actually been a real one. "Uh… Yeah, of course!" Lindsay chirped. "_That's_ why we were fighting! It's not because Trent's a craptacular father or anything…" She laughed dryly and glared at Trent, who glared right back.

"And it's obviously not because Stella's mother is so dense that she doesn't know that a nipple cleaner is for bottle nipples and not her own…"

Lindsay gasped and blushed in embarrassment. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone I did that!"

"Calm down, guys!" DJ begged, trying to get in between the two. "We need to get Lena to Chris' place, and fast!"

"Oh, yeah." Lindsay calmed down. "Didn't he say that he told you two a plan or something?"

"Yes, so here it is…"

--

Lena whipped a red Sharpie out of her hoodie pocket, scribbled something anti-fur on her picket sign, and shoved the marker back into her pocket. Before she could join the practically nude crowd, two strong sets of hands pulled her away.

She spun around and arched an eyebrow. "DJ? Eva? What are you guys doing here? Helping out the cause?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Eva mumbled, not looking the least bit happy.

"But what are _you_ doing here?" DJ asked, as if he didn't already know. "It's your birthday. I thought you'd be celebrating with Chris."

Lena scoffed. "Please, I don't need that jerk. I just need to save some fluffy foxes from being turned into somebody's new coat." She turned around to go to the crowd, but her friends stopped her once again.

"Lena, we're not actually here for the protest…" DJ admitted. "It's…" Thinking back on Chris' plan, he remembered what he was supposed to say exactly. "It's about Stella." He tried to sound as devastated as he could.

Lena gasped. She loved Stella so much! What could have been wrong with the little angel? "Oh, my God! What happened to her?!"

Before they could answer, Lindsay ran toward them and clung onto the environmentalist. She sobbed into her shoulder and wailed, "Oh, Lena, it's just awful! My poor, beautiful baby girl!" She started crying even louder, which attracted the attention of some of the protestors.

This showed Lena that her answer, whenever she got it, wouldn't be good. "Oh, Lindsay! What happened?!"

"Oh, it's too painful to talk about!" Lindsay sniffled, sobbing into her hoodie even more, not noticing the hippie-like bystanders approaching them.

"Did the Man take your baby away from you?" an older looking gentleman with a tie-dye shirt asked. "Because if they did, I know this guy who can get her back for you and-"

"Uh, no… It's not that," Lindsay muttered, trying to avoid his and his friends' eyes. They_ weren't part of the plan!_

"Then she got sold into third world slavery to work in a sweatshop?" A young woman with long, red hair asked, not wearing anything at all. DJ covered his eyes modestly.

"Uh, no… It's not that, either… I mean, she's just a baby."

"That wouldn't stop those corporate suits," the lady commented, a deadly look in her eyes.

"Uh… that's sad." Lindsay went back to sobbing into Lena's shoulder, while Lena tried comforting her.

Lena patted her back. "Please tell me what happened, Lindsay! You're really scaring me!"

Lindsay stood up and wiped her tears away. "I guess it would be easier to show you…" She grabbed her hand and dragged her toward DJ and Eva's car, while the latter two followed.

"Wait, we wanna come, too!" a blonde teen boy from the small group followed them along.

"Yeah, man!" the older man from before agreed. "We want to help out the cause."

"You… You can't!" Lindsay pleaded.

The environmentalists, including Lena, looked at her. "Why can't they?"

"Because, uh…" Eva blurted out the first thing that popped into her head. "We're riding in a _car_! That's bad for the environment and the ozone layer and all that other garbage I don't really care about!"

The small group hissed in fear at the very mention of it and bolted away, like being near a gas-powered car would strike them dead.

--

Trent, sitting in the driver's seat of his car, watched as his friends raced out of the parking lot. Luckily, it didn't look like Lena had seen Trent sitting there.

The musician grinned, and turned around in his seat to look back at Stella, who was safely strapped into her car seat again. There wasn't a thing wrong with her.

"I hope Auntie Lena doesn't get too mad when she finds out you're not really hurt," Trent mused, tickling her under her pudgy chin. Stella giggled and he added, "But even if she does get a little sore, I don't think she'll be too upset when she sees what Chris has in store…"

* * *

Le gasp! Chris has something up his sleeve! But what is it? Who knows? Do I even know? I dunno! XD


	4. Chapter 4

The trio pulled into a long driveway, which already had a bunch of cars parked ahead of them. They were practically sticking out into the street. "DJ, what are we doing here?"

That was the first thing out of Lena's mouth when they stepped out of the car and Eva dragged her over to the door. "So does this mean Stella hasn't been hospitalized or anything?" DJ and Eva nodded. "Oh, that's a relief! So, then what exactly does whatever happened to Stella have to do with visiting Chris?" Lena frowned, then placed her hands on her hips. "Wait a minute. There's nothing wrong with Stella, is there?"

DJ guiltily grinned as he opened the front door of the mansion, revealing Chris, along with about twenty other people in the foyer. "SURPRISE!!"

Lena, instead of looking ecstatic about her surprise party like she usually would have, glared DJ and Eva down. "Did you guys have something to do with this?"

"Hey, we just lured you here," Eva explained, jerking a thumb toward Chris. "It's _that_ guy that you wanna lay out…"

Lena glared at Chris, then marched over to him. She made her way through the crowd, who she recognized as the ex-campers from Total Drama Island. As they chatted with one another, Lena grabbed Chris by the front of his shirt and stared him down. "What the heck is this supposed to be? You think pulling a birthday party out of your butt will make me forgive you for how you treated me this morning?"

"Lena, babe, calm down!" Chris pried her off of him and smoothed the wrinkles out of his shirt. "Look, I'm sorry about this morning… I had to say something to make you leave."

When Lena only gave him a confused glance for a response, he figured he need to clarify. "I was making the last minute touches on your surprise party. And a few more surprises…"

"Wait, so… DJ and Eva were in on this?" Eva and DJ, carrying Stella, walked over and nodded.

Chris nodded, too. "And Trent and Lindsay, wherever they are… I think I saw them around here somewhere…"

--

Over in an excluded corner in the heavily decorated living room, a couple was wildly making out like two teenagers. When they separated, you could see that the couple was Trent and Lindsay.

"Oh, baby," Lindsay moaned, kissing his neck and sliding into his lap. "I'm soooo sorry I called you a big fat jerkface!"

As the blonde continued to suck on his neck, he ran his hand along her upper leg. "And I'm sorry I called you a terrible mother. You're a great mom, babe."

"And you're a great daddy," Lindsay said, quickly wiping the saliva off of the hickey she gave him. "And I don't mean _just _to Stella…I think my big daddy needs to put me in a time out." She smiled a sexy smile and purred.

Trent cocked an eyebrow and sexily grinned. "You know, we've both been pretty naughty. Looks like Daddy might have to take a time out with you…" He picked her up bridal style and whisked her off to the nearest bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

--

"So… you put me through all this drama just to throw me a surprise party?" Lena asked.

Chris nodded, a toothy grin on his face.

Lena was silent for a moment, thinking what he had just explained to her through. "Okay, let me get this straight. You purposely broke my heart, banned four of my best friends together to manipulate me, and scared me to death by making them act like something terrible happened to Stella?"

Chris nodded. "Why? You're not mad about all that, are you?"

Lena knew good and well that she should have been mad. His plan was so cruel! But when she looked into his eyes, she knew he had meant well. And it _was _a nice party…

"Oh, Chris…" She pecked him on the cheek. "How could I stay mad at you?"

"You think you're happy now? Just you wait…" He smirked, almost diabolical and loudly whistled, attracting the attention of the former campers. "Attention , everyone! Chris McLean has a very important announcement to make!"

The crowd quieted down as Chris took Lena's hand and stared deeply into her green eyes. "Lena, when I first met you, you were just another one of the victims on Total Drama Island. But now… You're my girlfriend, my go-to girl, and my best friend."

The environmentalist was shocked by Chris' kindness. Sure, he wasn't the same jerk he was at Wawanakwa, but he wasn't _that _nice!

He took her other hand now. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. If I didn't have you, I don't know what I would do. And this morning, I know you thought I really didn't care if you were hurt, but the truth? It destroyed me inside."

Her eyes watered up and Chris continued. "I've hurt a lot of people before, but you're the only person that ever made me feel guilty about it. You make me a better person, Lena." He smiled and laughed. "And that's a hard thing to do…"

Lena couldn't help but laugh either. "Chris, I-"

"Let me finish," Chris interrupted, holding up a hand to stop her. "I've been thinking about something for a while, and after the way I felt this morning, I knew what I was thinking was true." He released Lena's hands and got down on one knee.

The entire room, especially Lena, gasped at the familiar kneel.

The former host pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Lena Greene…" Opening it up for her to see, she saw a not so small diamond ring placed in the middle. "Will you marry me?"

"Chris McLean," Lena sighed, shaking her head. "You are the most obnoxious, self-absorbed lunatic I have ever met in my entire life…" She grinned and got down next to him. "And I wouldn't want you any other way. Yes, I _will _marry you!" As tears started streaming down her cheeks, she gave him a deep kiss.

The old campers applauded and cheered while Katie and Sadie squealed in delight at the good news. After they separated, Lena wiped her tears away with her right hand while Chris slipped the ring on her left ring finger. Before another deep kiss, Lena placed a hand against his cheek and whispered, "This is the best birthday ever…"

--

Most of the guests had been long gone for a while. Quite frankly, Lena and Chris were exhausted from getting congratulated by so many people.

Lena snuggled up to Chris and sighed. "Oh, Chris… This started out as such a crappy day, but it ended so wonderfully."

Chris smiled a pretty genuine smile, instead of his usual cheesy, reality show host one. "Glad you liked it, babe."

"I loved it…" She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, sliding out of his lap and back onto the couch. Holding her hand out so she could admire her engagement ring. "This is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen!'

"And the diamond wasn't mined by a third world child slave," Chris pointed out. When Lena gave him a weird glance, he shrugged and said, "I checked."

DJ and Eva, sweaty and tired, tossed a huge garbage bag at Chris. "We cleaned the place up. Happy?" Eva growled, wiping her soaked forehead off.

"Yeah, I hope you appreciate it," DJ said, pulling a streamer out of Eva's hair. "Those decorations were hung up really high!"

"Sorry about that, guys," Chris apologized, pushing the heavy trash bag onto the floor. "The staff all quit after getting the party pulled together. I guess it was too much for them." He shrugged. "The only one who didn't quit is that nanny over there." He pointed out the open door to the room next door, where there was a woman taking care of Stella. "Come to think of it…" He scratched his chin. "I don't know why I hired her in the first place. I don't have any kids…" He looked down at Lena and cocked an eyebrow. "At least, not yet…"

Lena giggled and blushed. "Yeah, but at least she's coming in handy now. She's been really useful since Trent and Lindsay ran off."

"Yeah… Speaking of which, did you guys ever find them?" Chris asked DJ and Eva.

"No, and we looked all over the place," DJ told them.

"They've still got to be here. Their car is still parked here," Lena said.

Chris stood up. "I'll go call them. If I ever do get a kid, I want it to be my own…" He walked toward his bedroom, where he had left his cell phone. As soon as he opened the door and took a look around, he screamed, which was followed by two other screams from inside the room; one male, one female. Chris slammed the door shut and leaned weakly against it, eyes wide as saucers.

The three stared at him, confused by his actions and the mysterious screams. Eva shoved him aside and opened the door. The voices screamed again, but Eva looked unfazed. She calmly shut the door again, then turned back to Chris. "You might want to get a new bed, McLean." She smirked and laughed. "Your's has been contaminated with the memory of Trent and Lindsay knocking boots…"

Chris slumped and whined, "Aww, man!" He turned back to Lena and sighed. "This day just got from bad to better to a thousand times worse."

Lena frowned sympathetically and gave him a hug. "Aww, you poor thing. Let me make it better." She gave him a big kiss and asked, "Better?"

"A little…" Chris put on his sexiest face and said, "But I won't feel my best until I can officially call you Mrs. McLean."

Lena's eyes glistened with happiness. "That's so sweet, honey!"

"So…" Chris started, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Since there's no way I'll ever be able to sleep in that bed ever again, I'm going to need somewhere to sleep until I get a new one." He waggled his eyebrows. "Can I come over to your place?"

Lena wagged a finger at him. "Uh uh, mister! We're not married _yet!"_

"Man!" Chris pouted. "This is the worst your birthday ever…."

_

* * *

_

Well, it's done!

Sorry this last chappie is so late, Green Bean! I had a lot of stuff happening this week and writer's block didn't help that much.

And sorry for the Trindsay sex stuff. I couldn't resist! XD

I hope you had a rockin' birfday, chica! *glompers*


End file.
